The Man Under the Mountain
by Ardin
Summary: Crossover with Stargate Sg1. When the SGC discovers remains destryed beyond recognition they call in the best team in the country. How do Brennan and Co. deal with being let into the country's biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

**The Man Under the Mountain **By Ardin

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Bones and Stargate do not belong to me.

**Spoilers:** Everything through the end of Bones Season One and Stargate SG-1 Season Seven is fair game.

**A/N:** This is, as should be clear already, a crossover between Bones and Stargate SG-1. At least a little knowledge of both would be good, but knowledge of Stargate is not necessary since I'll be covering pretty much everything you need to know in the first couple of chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

The Medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian was almost completely empty, not at all unusual considering the late hour. The only personnel left in the lab were Dr. Brennan and her team of scientists, who had just finished a particularly difficult identification and were enjoying a well deserved celebratory drink before heading home for the night.

Their casual team banter was interrupted by the rather abrupt entry of Dr. Goodman, Agent Booth, and a third man that none of the team knew. Brennan recognized the uniform he wore as that of a major in the US Air Force, but was stopped from further scrutiny by Dr. Goodman's next words.

"Pack your bags, the five of you are going to Colorado."

His words were met with a smattering of both indignation and curiosity as the team voiced protest and questions at their newest assignment. He waited patiently for them to quiet down before speaking again.

"The Jeffersonian has received a request from the USAF for the services of Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins, Ms. Montenegro, and Mr. Addy. As I understand it, the FBI has already approved their request for Agent Booth as I have for the four of you." He held up a hand to stop the outbursts he saw beginning. "Major Davis, of the Pentagon, will explain further."

As the major moved forward, Brennan shot a questioning look at Booth, who merely shrugged before flopping down on the couch beside her and turning his attention towards Davis.

The officer spoke as he pulled files out of his briefcase, his voice strong and even. "Most of the details are classified and I won't be able to fully brief you until you've signed non-disclosure agreements and have moved to a secure location, but here's what I can tell you:" He met each of their stares before continuing on.

"Approximately 48 hours ago a set of remains was discovered during a standard recon mission. All identifying features are gone, but we have reason to believe that they belong to one of our team members who has been MIA for the last 6 months. We have thus far been unable to confirm that, and during the course of the investigation, your name came up, Dr. Brennan."

Bones didn't seem at all concerned by this fact, having been called in on numerous cases in exactly the same manner. She merely nodded in recognition of the fact and gestured for him to continue.

"During the examination of your file it was decided that our best course of action was to bring not only you, but your whole team in on that matter, including Agent Booth." Having apparently now come to the end of his prepared speech, he handed a file to each of them.

"These are your non-disclosure agreements. The project you are going to be introduced to is classified above top-secret and, therefore, violations of these agreements qualify as treason and you would be sentenced to life imprisonment in a very small cell."

Zach and Angela looked suitably worried by this news, while Booth and Brennan merely reached for pens to sign with. Hodgins was the only one to speak up.

"And what if we refuse to sign?" His tone was inflammatory and Brennan was impressed when the major didn't even seem phased.

"You don't sign, then you don't go. It is very simple. But I must impress upon all of you the importance of our receiving a speedy and accurate ID."

Despite still looking slightly worried at the prospect, Zach and Angela both picked up pens and signed the papers in front of them, as did Hodgins after a few moments of baleful glaring at Davis. All of them knew that getting justice and finding the truth was the important thing, not being able to boast about it afterwards.

For minutes silence reigned as the team glanced nervously at each other and at the document in front of them. Davis seemed content to give them the time they apparently needed to come to terms with the enormity of the situation. It was Angela who finally broke the silence.

"Now what?"

"Now you have-" He broke off to glance down at his watch. "exactly one hour and twenty-five minutes to pack a bag and be ready to go. We have cars available to take you to Andrews Air Force Base. You'll be bunked for the night at Peterson and taken to Cheyenne for an 0800 briefing with General Hammond. So if there are no further questions…" He paused to let them speak and seemed slightly thrown when none of them did. "then I suggest that you all get ready."

Gathering up their confidentiality forms, he gave them all a polite smile and nod before turning to go. The team sat in silence, watched curiously by Dr. Goodman, for a moment longer before they stood and followed Davis out, each of them wondering just what was in store for them.

-----------------------

The silence that had held sway the previous night did not exist the next morning. As they all filed into an elevator at the base of the mountain, they fired questions at Davis as fast as they could speak, not bothering to worry that they were speaking over each other.

"How many floors up are we going?"

"How many people work her?"

"Why do you have files on all of us? Because you said last night-"

Davis smiled and waited for them to pause for breath before replying. "We're going down, not up, 27 stories though the facility extends down an additional level below that. Roughly 500 people work on the project, including 19 front line teams and four research teams. And we have files on all of you because over the last 7 years all of you have been considered, on more than one occasion, for positions here."

He didn't allow them the opportunity to ask more questions as he continued speaking. "Agent Booth has been seriously considered for the last nine combat positions that have opened up due to his exemplary service with the Army."

Glancing over at Booth, Brennan was amused to see his expression wavering between smug and confused, he compromised when he noticed her gaze by giving her a small smile and shrug before turning back to Davis who had continued to speak.

"Dr. Brennan's name has come up on many occasions, but she was considered unlikely to leave the Jeffersonian. Something which is true of Dr. Goodman as well. Despite Ms. Montenegro's proclaimed status as an artist, her expertise with computers and holographs has made her a candidate for the program. We had not previously approached her because her nomadic lifestyle has been of some concern. Dr. Hodgins, you are at the top of your field, but the military nature of the program made us doubt you would be interested."

The elevator came to a halt and they stepped out into a drab gray corridor. Davis led them down the hall at a sedate pace as he continued speaking.

"As for Mr. Addy, we have merely been waiting for him to finish either of his doctorates before we invited him to join the Stargate program."

As he had obviously finished speaking, the questions once again poured out. This time, however, Booth's voice clearly cut over the babble of the others.

"What's the Stargate?" The others broke off speaking as they focused back on Davis; all of them apparently curious about the answer as well.

"That is supposed to be part of your briefing, but I suppose there is no harm in giving you background info now. In 1928 a large stone ring was discovered in Giza by a group of archeologists. 39 unknown symbols adorned the edge of the ring and a coverstone with matching symbols was also discovered. 8 years ago the symbols were finally decoded and the ring's function determined."

Here Davis paused dramatically as they passed into a large briefing room. Striding over to a long window on one wall, he beckoned them to join him. On the level below they saw the stone ring he had just described and all five were more then a little surprised to see that the inner section of it was spinning quickly. Their gazes still fixed on the device below, they listened intently as Davis continued.

"The ring is of alien origin and its function is to create a stable connective wormhole between planets."

Brennan opened her mouth to protest this rather ridiculous claim, but stopped suddenly as a voice rang through the air from below them.

"Chevron 7 is locked."

With an explosion of sound and light, a massive blue vortex of what appeared to be water rushed into the room and then stabilized into one flat surface inside the ring. The five friends watched in absolute amazement as four men in camouflage fatigues made their way up the ramp and through the large vertical puddle. Seconds later, the wormhole disappeared.

Standing in the briefing room, they continued to look on in shock and awe. The silence was only broken by an amused voice.

"Welcome to the Stargate Program."

**TBC**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **I'm sorry that there is so much of Davis talking, but I had to get all the basics out of the way and that was the best way. More of the Bones crew and specifically their interactions with the Stargate crew ahead. Reviews appreciated, as are comments and any problems you spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I originally wasn't going to continue with this story, because it doesn't seem like there is very much interest (only one review), but I'm me so I can't bring myself to just leave it hanging so... Oh well at least this way I don't have to worry about updating in a timely manner (look at that silver lining).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

"_Welcome to the Stargate Program."_

The team turned reluctantly away from the viewing window to face the source of the voice. Standing in a doorway which appeared to lead to an office was a bald man with a friendly smile etched on his features. Gesturing for them to follow his lead, the man moved to the large conference table, taking a seat and waiting for them to do the same. Davis remained standing a moment longer then the others as he introduced the older man.

"This is General George Hammond; he's in charge of Stargate Command."

Hammond gave them all a moment to adjust to what Davis had told them and what they had just seen. He had watched literally dozens of people's reactions to the Stargate and he always found it amusing.

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth both appeared to be taking the entire thing quite well, though he suspected that Brennan was just waiting for the opportunity to ask a hundred questions and that Booth's nonchalance was largely an affectation. Mr. Addy was mumbling under his breath while using a finger to write out what seemed to be equations on the table top, no doubt attempting to figure out how what they had just seen could actually happen. Dr. Hodgins had an I-told-you-so grin firmly in place and Ms. Montenegro had her eyes closed, though whether that was to relive what she'd just seen or in the hope that when she opened them again it would all just have been a dream, Hammond wasn't sure.

He waited until Zach and Angela had turned their full attention back to him before speaking again.

"First I have to thank you all for coming and apologize that all of this has to be done with such haste, but we are on a bit of a deadline here. Normally you would be given extensive briefings and introductory information before we got you involved in the program. Instead we're going to chuck you right in and hope you all can swim."

Zach opened his mouth to point out that he could, in fact, not swim but that he didn't see how that should matter at all when examining a body, but a look and head shake from Angela kept him from speaking and the general continued uninterrupted.

"Now Major Davis has informed you that we found remains, what he couldn't tell you before is the details. He will now fill you in." He paused for a moment before continuing in an apologetic voice. "I'm sure you all have many questions about the Stargate and the program, but we just don't have time so I ask that you hold off on asking them."

Davis immediately began speaking, more than a little worried that given the opportunity the squints and Booth would fill the silence themselves despite the general's request.

"The remains were found on a world we identify as P4X-213. They were burned beyond recognition, but we were able to identify what little was left of his clothing as a standard issue SGC uniform and a dog tag with a serial number which was still surprisingly legible." As he spoke he passed pictures across and around the table. "The tag identifies the body as Corporal Roger Williamson, USMC who, along with the other 3 members of SG-7, has been MIA for 6 months. We want your help confirming that as well as providing the where and how of his death."

Hammond took over, once again not leaving the team any opportunity to speak.

"Were this any other situation I understand that evidence and the remains would be taken to the Jeffersonian so that you could work in your own lab, but given the sensitive nature of the program that really wasn't an option. However, recognizing that the five of you work best as a team you will be given a remarkable degree of freedom concerning the investigation. One of our top teams will act as your liaisons here on base and we request that you keep them apprised of all of your findings. They are currently off-world on 213 searching for evidence of other bodies, but you will meet them as soon as they arrive back on planet, which is scheduled for about 4 hours from now." He gave them a chuckle and a smile before continuing, "Though given that it is SG-1, a scheduled return time doesn't really mean much."

Davis grinned at the general's comment and as if confirming Hammond's statement, a voice rang out from a speaker on one wall. "Unscheduled incoming wormhole."

With a tight smile, Hammond stood and moved toward a stairwell at one end of the room, beckoning them to follow. The room that they were led down into was roughly the size of the briefing room above but had a much smaller feel as it was crammed with computers and people, all of whom stared out through a large window at the Stargate.

Within moments of their arrival in the computer-filled room, the column of water that marked the 'Gate's activation had burst forth from its center and the two rooms were full of shimmering blue light. Shortly after a balding technician had announced that they had received SG-1's identification code, a number of people came through.

The first three stumbled as though inebriated, their motions uncoordinated and slow. A forth with the same mannerisms was being supported by a man with glasses who called out loudly for medics as soon as he reached the end of the 'Gate ramp. The next two both appeared through the event horizon walking backwards, their guns at the ready and both had obviously been firing just seconds earlier. The large black man moved into the room with a grace that was surprising given his size, while the blonde woman stood only feet from the gate, apparently waiting for someone else, who flew through the gate just seconds later; hitting the ramp with a roll while shouting for the iris to close.

The Jeffersonian team was startled as his order was answered by a large metal shield unfolding itself to cover the wormhole. They heard a loud thump and then a quiet whoosh as the wormhole shut down. Islands of stillness in an otherwise chaotic room, they watched as medics entered to check on the four apparently drunk individuals who had been plunked unceremoniously down on the edge of the ramp. The squints were all caught up by either the doctors or the technicians around them, but Booth instead watched the other four new arrivals.

It was obvious to his military trained eye that the graying and confident man who had come through last was in charge. Without saying anything, he glanced at each of the others, obviously his teammates, who gave him a small nod each to confirm that they were alright. Something about the man seemed remarkably familiar to Booth and it was a long moment before he realized why that was. The man exuded all the same characteristics as many of the commanders that Booth himself had served under; the type of man that people willingly followed anywhere. The similarities made the former Ranger instantly like the man and he wasn't the least bit surprised when Hammond confirmed his suspicions that he was team leader by addressing him via microphone.

"Colonel O'Neill, report!" His voice was commanding but held a touch of concern which was to be expected given the state of half of those that had returned.

The other man finally pulled his sunglasses down off his eyes as he responded. "Natives weren't so friendly the second time around, sir." He left it at that as though the simple statement explained everything. Obviously Hammond disagreed.

"What happened to SG-12?" The general gestured toward the four inebriated men who were being led from the room.

"Broke rule number one." He shot a glare in the general direction of the door they had just exited through before continuing. "They ate the food."

Despite the squint's confusion at this statement, it was clearly revealing enough for Hammond who let out a heavy sigh before speaking once more into the microphone. "Understood. Report to the infirmary for check ups and then immediately to the briefing room. Dismissed."

Booth was surprised when none of the four in the Gateroom bothered to salute as they exited, but he shrugged it off as just one more unusual aspect of the place.

The next twenty minutes were spent in the briefing room, the team shooting question after question at Davis as they waited for SG-1 to arrive. They had changed their seating from the earlier arrangement, leaving the side of the table where Davis was sitting open for the other team. They had just gotten to questions about the specific research being done by the SGC when the sound of two voices bickering reached their ears.

"Jack, we can't just refuse anything that's offered to us on other planets. In most cultures the breaking of bread with new acquaintances is an incredibly important social ritual." Booth was reminded forcibly of some of the things that Brennan had told him over the years; even the tone of voice was the same. The slightly exasperated, let-me-teach-you-the-right-way tone that always made him cringe slightly. "We have to be willing to respect the practices of others or we'll-"

He was cut off by another voice. "I'm not saying your wrong, Daniel." At this point the speakers entered the room, barely sparing a glance at the other occupants as they made their way to chairs followed by the woman and large black man from earlier, both of whom had the slightest of smirks on their faces as the argument continued. "I'm just saying that maybe a planet where we suspect there could be a murderer should be an exception to the rule."

Daniel looked as though he would very much like press his side of the debate, but a quick glance at Hammond and the Jeffersonian team seemed to change his mind and he contented himself with a shrug and shake of his head.

Hammond took this as his opening and began making introductions, never pausing long enough for anyone else to speak. "SG-1, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, anthropologist; Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI; Dr. Jack Hodgins, entomologist, among other things; Mr. Zach Addy, anthropologist and engineer; and Miss. Angela Montenegro, artist and computer specialist. They're the team from the Jeffersonian who are helping on the case." He turned from SG-1 to more fully face the squints and Booth as he continued speaking. "This is SG-1. They will be your project liaisons while you're here. Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF; Major Samantha Carter, USAF, theoretical astrophysicist; Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist and linguist; and Teal'c, former first prime to Apophis."

The general gave them a moment to absorb his words, watching as they gave polite smiles and nods to each other. All nine seemed rather impressed by the sheer eclecticness of the assembled group. He continued on as he sensed that questions were about to spring forth.

"Colonel, report on your mission to 213."

Jack swung immediately into report mode, sitting forward at the table and directing all of his attention to the man to whom he was speaking. "It started out as a pretty average recon. A group of the villagers from nearby greeted us upon arrival and were more then willing to help us as we searched the area where we first found the body."

Here Daniel took up the tale, the seamless transition from person to person making Booth sure that the team had worked together for quite a while. "The local culture seems to be Sumerian in origin, though a lot of changes have taken place since then. The village is extremely isolated. We were informed that due to a number of large nocturnal predators in the area, they don't wander far from the settlement except for the monthly pilgrimage to the 'Gate."

Sam spoke up. "I collected soil and plant samples from the area where we'd found the body, but we didn't find anything else substantial to suggest that SG-7 had ever been there. When we had finished the sample collection, the villagers invited us back to the settlement and offered refreshment and rest."

Jack's sarcastic tone continued the story. "They were friendly and polite, offered us a nice tour and a feast. Willing to answer all of Daniel's questions. Probably should have been our first hint of trouble."

His last statement confused Brennan and company, but just like his earlier reference to rule number one, the rest of the assembled personnel seemed to get it instantly as they nodded their agreement as Jack continued.

"SG-12 had already begun sampling from the feast before we could warn them and within minutes they were like you saw; drunk as skunks. The villagers tried to apologize, kept saying it was an accident; tried to keep us from leaving. We didn't listen and started back to the gate."

Teal'c spoke up with his deep rumble. "It appears that they had contacted a Goauld as soon as we arrived and we were not yet all the way to the Stargate when Jaffa began to attack. We only barely succeeded in returning."

Their story apparently having come to an end, they sat silently as General Hammond considered what they had said. It wasn't long before he spoke.

"We'll mark 213 as a hostile planet, but it may be necessary to return in the future depending on Dr. Brennan and her team's results." SG-1 nodded their understanding and he turned his attention to the Jeffersonian team. "Now it's all up to you and your team, Dr. Brennan." He thought he heard Booth murmur 'no pressure' under his breath but ignored it, having grown used to such comments from SG-1 over the years. "What do you want to do first?"

Bones didn't even think for a second before she answered, "I need to see the bones."

**TBC (eventually)**


End file.
